Fall Of A Rainbow
by gman2006
Summary: Tragedy occurs when during a fierce battle, Rainbow Dash is thrown from Cloudsdale. Though Fluttershy tries to save Dash, she simply cannot get to her friend in time. After the battle, the mane ponies will need to learn to cope with the loss of their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first foray into fanfiction in a few years. Not only that, but it is also my first MLP fanfic. So a lot of firsts going on here. But anyway, this story came about after I found myself in a rather depressed mood and ended up watching some MLp music vids on Youtube featuring some rather sad, but well-done fanart. I was inspired by some of the images to write this fic.

This story will be about three chapters long. I created villain that the girls could fight in this chapter, mainly because I'm not as familiar with all the villains in MLP. Discord didn't fit the bill for what I wanted, and obviously Nightmare Moon didn't either. I'm aware of King Sombra, but have only seen him referenced in an episode or two (fairly new to the series, watching episodes at random). But this is all you see of him. The next two chapters will focus on the girls and how they deal with their loss.

With all that being said: please read, review, and enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

"Fluttershy watch out!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she darted across the clouds, her hooves slamming into Fluttershy's back as a powerful beam of energy rocketed its way across Cloudsdale. The red beam tore through several pillars, causing park archways to collide into one another and crash onto the ground.

Twilight's voice echoed from somewhere below, "Scatter girls! Make it harder for him to target us!" and suddenly she disappeared. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovered only for a matter of seconds before arching around over Cloudsdale, waiting for signs of him; for the sound of his clanking armor, or his deep, almost metallic voice. Fluttershy had panicked when she first saw him, having never seen such evil or anger in a pony before. She screamed when in her confused flight, she flew mere inches from him and in the blink of an eye, he stood up on his hind hooves and bucked her down into the hard ground.

Lord Chaosis, a menace that Princess Celestia had tucked away into Tartarus moons ago, somehow resurfaced amid close guard. His midnight blue fur, splattered with a dark pale red, stood on end as his wings stretched out above him, blotting out the sun causing Fluttershy to shrivel in fear underneath his gaze. A strange metal armor snaked up his back with spidery legs sprouting out and clinging to his sides like a steel rib-cage. The armor wrapped around his chest, up his neck and spouted a false unicorn's horn on his head. "You ponies cannot fathom the danger you have placed yourselves in." His voice screeched, the armor even clinging to his lower jaw as he spoke. Fluttershy backed away, shaking her head fearfully, "No . . . please don't" she squeaked out, and her voice trembled as courage sprung up from inside her and she firmly slipped out from under Lord Chaosis and took to the sky with Rainbow Dash.

Lord Chaosis clenched his teeth and bent down low against the hardened grounds of Cloudsdale, in preparation to take off when a pillar crashed on top of him, spraying dust and smoke across the ponies. Somewhere, for Fluttershy couldn't see where, Apple Jack cried out a triumphal "Yee-Haw!" at her accomplishment. "Let's make quick work of this Chaos colt and rescue Celestia and Luna!" Apple Jack called out.

Yes, the part of this whole mission that had terrified Fluttershy the most. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had been captured by Lord Chaosis and not only that, but he had managed to steal their magic. And all of it related back to Lord Chaosis' cutie-mark. He didn't have one. Instead, his armor, which he had dubbed the Invincicorn Armor, had two round silver rings which covered each hip, right where his cutie-marks would have rested. And on his front right hoof, a black dialed ring wrapped tightly around it.

While Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovered overhead, Twilight and the others carefully circled around the rubble when an all too familiar Click-Click-Clicking noise was heard. "Everyone run!" Twilight cried out and unfolding her wings, she leapt into the air, joining Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy while Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie spread out over Cloudsdale. The spell from Twilight allowed them to run across cloud city as Lord Chaosis broke free from the stone wreckage. With his left hoof, he turned the dial on his right and the rings on his hips creaked and cracked, bolting electricity across them, vaporizing Princess Luna's cutie mark from his skin and re-instating Princess Celestia's cutie-mark back onto his body. "You poor little fillies. Do you not know what is going on?" And his false horn erupted with a blaze of fire, engulfing the sky and forcing Fluttershy and the others to fall in low within his reach. "Your new ruler has risen! Your precious princesses have fallen and their power is now mine!"

Pinkie Pie took this opportunity to shoot a wall of balloons into Lord Chaosis' face. His anger and rage fumed as be prepared to fire another one of Celestia's magical beams when Pinkie Pie slipped up under the balloons and roughly grabbed his left hoof, shaking it profusely, smiling from ear to ear at a befuddled Chaosis. "You're the new ruler of Equestria?!" She exclaimed in mock amusement, "You'll just have to come to Ponyville for a parade and cake and ice cream . . ." Her voice droned on and on at Chaosis until his patience had all but evaporated. "Be gone you wicked nuisance of a pony" he shouted and shoved her aside.

The distraction however, was enough for Twilight to come charging in, wings beating against her sides as she tackled Lord Chaosis. "You're not the ruler yet, Chaosis! You still have a princess to deal with," Twilight proudly exclaimed as she focused in on the green emerald that clung to his armor. The jewel that powered his suit, the Ember Emerald. Apparently of his own design, he would use it to suck the magic from a pony, granting him their power at will.

Twilight summoned her magic to remove the emerald from his chest. The others rushed towards him, to help Twilight, but Lord Chaosis could see their plan; and his reaction was swift. He swung a hoof up against Twilight, cracking her over the head. She hit the clouds in a daze, her body heaving over the heavy impact as Lord Chaosis stood over her. "And now my princess . . ." he began, his metallic jaw snapping against the roof of his mouth with a hiss, he smiled down at the violet colored pony, "I shall deal with you."

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the others galloped toward their friend, screaming Twilight's name as Chaosis turned the dial on his hoof again. Amidst the screaming, the galloping, the focused attention on their important friend, none realized until it was too late as a burst of energy flung the girls back. Apple Jack went in one direction, sliding across the clouds. Pinkie Pie flew in the other and had it not been for the attention of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie would have hurtled over the edge of the city and into the Bad Lands below, where Lord Chaosis had managed to steer the entire city of Cloudsdale over.

Twilight gazed up into the fiery red eyes of the deranged pony. His Ember Emerald sparkled a deep green, a burning flame at its core. "Grant me your strength dear princess" Chaosis hissed and Twilight could suddenly feel herself weakening, her strength passing through her body and into his. Struggling for breath, she could hear Chaosis laughing over her and when it finally stopped, she lay limp on the ground. Her cutie-mark along with her magic, gone.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Her voice echoed across Cloudsdale as she dropped into low flight, picking up speed at a dangerous pace. Her body emitted a violent rainbow that shot out in a steady stream behind her. Anger boiled over inside Dash. Anger over what he did to Celestia, what he did to Luna, to Twilight, to her friends. Everything passed by Rainbow Dash at a blur and she knew this feeling. It was the feeling directly before a sonic rain-boom.

"Rainbow Dash no!" Apple Jack cried out after her friend. For the second Dash had started her descent, Lord Chaosis was already watching her. He had turned the dial on his hoof and Twilight's cutie-mark sparked onto his body. "Please Rainbow Dash don't! It's a trap!" Apple Jack screamed, terrified tears flying in her face as she galloped at Chaosis. He had already used his newly acquired magic to lift a large pillar out of Cloudsdale, holding it at his side like a batter in a batting cage. Apple Jack galloped harder, hair slapping her face, and her back as she begged, "Please don't!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't put the pillar into focus as she screeched across the clouds and hooves stretched out to attack Chaosis, she closed her eyes as she braced for impact. But the impact did not come. Instead, everything turned black. Chaosis swung the pillar around him with all the force he could gather, crushing Rainbow Dash face first into the white marble, shooting her back into the sky. Rainbow Dash's body careened through the air, slamming through clouds and disappearing out of Cloudsdale.

The other ponies watched in horror when Rainbow Dash disappeared from their sight and Fluttershy, with fresh tears dripping off her eyelids, tore across the city, speeding as fast as she could away from Cloudsdale, chasing after Dash.

Beating her wings hard against her body, Fluttershy dodged surrounding buildings, weaved in and out of the clouds as she desperately worked to catch up to Rainbow Dash. The wind whipped across her face, and her fur as she hurtled herself after the rainbow. She couldn't even see Rainbow Dash, only had the stream of colors to follow. The battle behind her quickly vanished as she left Cloudsdale. "Oh no" she whispered to herself as the angle of Rainbow Dash's flight started curving straight down. "No no no no! Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy screamed as she bolted down from the heavens, catching a blue glimmer below her, plummeting towards the earth. "Rainbow Dash Wake Up!" Fluttershy cried out, begging. Her tears flew back at her face, blurring her vision and making it difficult to see.

Wind whirred and whistled in Fluttershy's ear as she flew straight down. She could see her friend. Dash was unconscious, her body falling freely towards the earth. Fluttershy screamed again, "Rainbow Dash! You have to wake up!"

 _I have to reach her! I just have to. If I don't . . . If I don't . . ._ Fluttershy's mind raced as she had to force the thoughts from her. She couldn't think like that, not at a time like this. And she was already so close. Fluttershy tried screaming again, "Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash's eyes groggily peaked open and Fluttershy smiled; dash was finally waking up. And then the ground hit.

The impact caught her off-guard and Fluttershy had to pull up, causing her to roll across the hard, rocky terrain of the Bad Lands. She rolled for 20 or 30 feet before smacking up against a stone wall. Bruised and exhausted, the little yellow pony could hardly stand as she coughed her way through the wall of dust she'd kicked up. Her legs buckled from the pressure as she stumbled through the desert, limping back to where she thought her friend would be. "R-Rainbow Dash?" she breathed, searching, hoping, and praying she'd find her friend alive.

As the dust began to settle, Fluttershy could begin to see, and upon catching a glimpse of an all too familiar tail, she galloped over towards it, kicking up more dirt and rocks. But, she quickly stopped in her tracks. "No, no Rainbow . . . no" and with her legs giving out, Fluttershy fell next to her friend, her chest heaving as the tears would not stop. Rainbow Dash's body laid stretched out over a patch of rocks, her head resting on a flat black stone, now wet with blood. The pony's limbs bent and broken against the ragged stones. Her wings crumpled beneath her; her eyes half open and rolled back.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, "Why? Why wasn't I fast enough? Why couldn't I save you?" And thunder rumbled from the clouds above, reminding her of the fight the others were still engaged in. But she couldn't leave. She couldn't abandon her friend. So Fluttershy rested her head next to Rainbow Dash, closed her eyes, and wept.

* * *

Spike and Rarity emerged from the colosseum in Cloudsdale. They had been tasked with locating both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Much to their relief, both princesses had been chained up inside, unharmed. Of course, their cutie-marks were gone. Without them or their magic, the princesses would be able to do little to stop Lord Chaosis.

"What do we do?" Spike asked panicked as him and Rarity exited the colosseum, the battle with Chaosis and their friends coming into view. He clung to Rarity, watching Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie struggling to put up some kind of defensive front. "And where's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy? Shouldn't they be here?"

Rarity glanced around, worried about them as well. "I don't know, but we have to do something. We can't just let . . ." and Rarity stopped as she noticed the absence of magic from Twilight. Seconds later she gasped in realization, "Oh my stars! Twilight, her cutie-mark, it's gone!"

Spike's eyes watered as he said, "But what'll we do! We have no magic! And Lord Chaosis has all of ours. What are we gonna do?"

"The Ember Emerald," came a voice from behind. And when they turned around, Celestia and Luna exited the colosseum behind them. Though a bit weak, the two princesses still commanded the elegant sense of awe with their presence. Celestia wasted no time, "The Ember Emerald powers Lord Chaosis' armor. It holds the magic of all the ponies he steals from. The armor is simply a means to harness that magic."

"So we get the emerald, we stop Chaosis!" Spike exclaimed, "How do we do that? He won't let anyone near him."

Celestia smiled down at the two and said, "Don't worry. You're going to do fine Spike." And Spike, ready to interrupt, was immediately silenced by the princess, "You can get the emerald because you're small, and can easily sneak up on Lord Chaosis without him noticing."

"I-I don't think I can do that." Spike whispered, courage leaving his body as he stared down over the battlefield. Cloudsdale had become a wasteland because of this pony. How was a baby dragon supposed to stand up to a pony like Lord Chaosis?

"Spike please," Rarity begged, "You can do this! You've always had our backs before. Besides . . . I believe in you. I know you can do it." And she did the one thing that could evaporate his fear, and give him the strength to say yes. She kissed him. On his cheek, her lips pressed firmly against him, causing Spike to blush. Princess Luna chuckled and blushed at the sight along with her sister.

Time was short, and they had to move fast. Rarity jumped out and galloped over to her friends. By this point, Twilight could no longer stand, and Rarity joined her two friends standing at Twilight's side. "Now just stop right there!" She exclaimed, "I think you've gone quite far enough with your . . . cavorting around here!"

Lord Chaosis laughed manically and stared down at Rarity. "Now who is this? I don't believe we've met."

Celestia stepped out next to Rarity, to the surprise and anger of Chaosis. "She's a friend. And you're not done with us yet!" Luna stepped out as well, leaving Lord Chaosis speechless. He stammered as he stared from the two princesses to the three smaller ponies guarding the fatigued Twilight. "So you've been freed! No matter. Without your magic, you have nothing!"

Celesita smiled and quipped, "Then we're the same as you."

"Ha! Enough of your prattle! With my Ember Emerald, I am . . ." and Lord Chaosis glanced down. But his green stone had vanished. No longer on his armor, he looked up to scream in maddening anger, but instead was met with a large lasso from Apple Jack who strung him up and quickly hog tied him. Pinkie Pie jumped in and bucked the cutie-mark generating rings out of place, effectively disabling his armor.

"It's over Chaosis. You've been defeated. You shall be placed back into Tartarus, and this time, I will personally see to it that you are never allowed the chance to escape again." Celestia announced, glaring down into Chaosis' eyes.

"Impressive," he admitted, "but we shall see how long your black pit holds me this time. This shall not be our final meeting. That I can assure you." And with that, he was gagged and silenced.

The fighting over, the battle won, everyone regrouped as Twilight struggled to her feet. The draining of the magic had taken a toll on her. She swayed back and forth and her friends had to catch her from toppling over. Celestia looked down at her, "I am so sorry Twilight for all of this."

Twilight smiled and looked up to the princess. "It's okay. We stopped Lord Chaosis. That's what matters." And then glancing around, she noticed two very important ponies missing. "Where's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?"

After a brief silence, Apple Jack eventually answered, "After Lord Chaosis took your magic, he swung a pillar at Rainbow Dash. When she was hit, Fluttershy took off after her. That's the last I saw of them." And Apple Jack sat down, staring at the ground, "I tried to warn Rainbow Dash not charge him like that. But she couldn't hear me." Her voice shaken with worry as her shoulders slumped down.

"Don't worry Apple Jack!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly, the win over Lord Chaosis present in each hop she performed around her friends. "I'm certain Rainbow Dash is fine! Fluttershy wouldn't let us down like that!"

Slightly comforted by the party pony's words, Apple Jack smiled and Princess Luna unfolded her wings. "I'll go check on them for you. For all of you." She said and with a sincere thanks from Apple Jack, Luna flew swiftly off into the clouds.

Turning back to Celestia, Twilight, afraid for the answer, asked, "What about our magic? How will we get it back?"

"Don't worry," Princess Celestia comforted, "I had some pony start working on this the moment I learned of the Ember Emerald." Truly, it was the one aspect of Lord Chaosis that Celestia had not been aware of. She knew of his armor, his power, but had not been aware of the emerald that powered it all. She felt so foolish for being ignorant of such a powerful stone. She only knew of the armor's abilities, and not of its power source.

This news brightened everyone's moods as Pinkie Pie continued to dance around the group. Twilight, though exhausted, sat satisfied on the clouds as she relished in the relaxing air of peace that could now return to Cloudsdale. It'd be a long time before the mobile city would be the same. The construction alone would take months. Though first she supposed they had to get the city away from the Bad Lands. How Chaosis had accomplished that, she did not know. But now it hardly mattered. And with a glimpse of Princess Luna returning in the distance, she no longer cared.

Princess Luna landed softly on the cloudy ground, the fluffiness already starting to return to the city. She walked silently to the group, their bright, hopeful expressions hurt her even more. For the news she bore would tear their hearts apart. She bit her lip as she struggled to find the right words for what had taken place below the city.

Celestia, knowing her sister better than anyone, quickly picked up on Luna's disturbed demeanor. "Luna, is everything alright?" A soft shake of her head quieted the group. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing. Spike's eyes fell from Rarity to Luna. And Twilight, taking a deep breath, asked cautiously, "What happened?"

Feeling her mouth go dry, Luna's eyes moistened. "There . . . There's been an accident. Rainbow Dash, she . . ."

Apple Jack's ears perked up at the pony's name. "What about Rainbow Dash? Is she hurt? How bad?" Luna's sudden difficulty in speaking was starting to get to Apple Jack. At hearing Dash's name, she wanted to know, needed to know. Whatever had happened, Apple jack just needed to know . . . that Rainbow Dash was going to be okay.

Luna whimpered, scaring the girls. She could feel their gazes on her. Their worried exchanges, their endless questions, all making it so much harder to tell. But she had to. They deserved to know. They'd find out if she didn't tell them. But Luna had no such plan. She looked them square in the eyes, all of them, letting her sorrow show as she managed only two words, "She's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Oaky, so Chapter 2 is up much faster than I would have ever thought. This is due to two reasons. One being I'm just so excited to be writing a story again that I kind of sat down and wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. The second reason being is that originally, this wasn't going to be all that happened in Chapter 2. But with how long it got, I decided to cut it off here and make this its own chapter. So basically that means that this story will now see at least 4 chapters in total, potentially 5. It will just depend on how I end up splitting the rest of the story.

Anyways, I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter. Don't expect daily updates though. A big part of this is because it's the weekend. As always, please: read, review, and enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

Twilight sat in her Friendship Castle, books scattered around the floor. Her body still as she searched the contents of the most recent book Spike had grabbed for her. She'd glance at a page, turn it with her hoof and read on. The lack of magic had greatly slowed her ability to skim, something that ate away at her. _There has to be something! There just has to be something I can do._ Twilight thought to herself. That image of Rainbow Dash still buried itself in her head from the day before. After Princess Luna had returned with the news, Celestia and Luna were going to take care of the body. But Twilight had insisted on going with, despite her weakened state. Rainbow Dash's crumpled body had been a shock to her. And Fluttershy, well Fluttershy was beside herself in agony. Twilight had wanted so desperately to go over and embrace her, tell her friend it was okay, that she was there for her. But on the way down, Luna had instructed her to leave Fluttershy alone. "It'd be best if when we got down there, that you just leave Fluttershy to herself. There'll be plenty of chances for you to be with her later." Twilight had agreed, and just seeing Flutterhy like this broke her even more. _How can I be so useless?_

"Nothing," Twilight whispered, grabbing the book in her mouth and throwing it across the room. "Nothing! Not a single spell in there!" Twilight screamed, panting as she collapsed onto the floor, tears running down her face, staring absently at the books around her.

Spike clutched the book, Equestria's Most Powerful Spells Ever Recorded, the last book he could think to grab that might have something to help Rainbow Dash. But even then, he had helped Twilight organize and reorganize their library so many times that he had memorized the contents of many of the books here. And this book in his small claws, would not help her.

Spike carefully approached his friend, setting the book down at her side. Twilight sniffled and lifted herself enough to flip open the cover. "Thank you Spike" she breathed, her voice hoarse as her eyes sat glued to the pages. "Please find me another."

Spike stood in front of her helplessly. "Twilight," he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should stop. You're not going to find a way to bring her back." His voice quivered as he stood, waiting for a response. But he received none. She wasn't even paying attention. "Twilight," Spike said a little louder and when he received the same response, he just couldn't take it anymore. Spike leaned in and snapped the book shut on her, almost crushing her nose between the pages.

"Spike!" Twilight angrily barked, "Just what on Equestia are you doing?!"

"Listen to me!" Spike shot back, glaring as he set the book aside out of her reach. "You have to stop this. We've spent all morning going through books! Not to mention whatever you did downstairs last night! Did you even sleep?!"

"I . . . I don't want to lose her Spike." Twilight said, her voice faltered as tears streamed down her face. Laying her head down on the floor, Twilight's chest heaved with pain. She could feel her heart tightening in her chest.

Spike walked over to her, hugging his friend tightly. He tried to blink away the tears as he cuddled up with his friend. "I don't either. But, if there was truly a way to save her, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would have figured something out by now . . . she's gone Twilight."

Twilight just cried. She just couldn't contain herself as tears dripped down her face. Feeling Spike's body cling to hers, she wrapped herself around him, holding the little dragon and sobbing, the pain in her chest far too much to bear.

Spike held onto his friend, attempting to stay strong for her. He figured he could just cry later, and yet, he could not stop the tears falling down his own face.

Spike and Twilight laid together on the floor for some time. Even after her crying had stopped, they laid there. Neither had the inclination to move. That is, until Spike could feel a message from Celestia working its way up from his fiery belly. He stepped back from Twilight who laid there, watching him. She didn't really want to move unless she had to. So when Spike had the message in his hand, she watched Spike read it over and then calmly asked, "What does it say?"

"It's from Celestia. They've figure out how to return your magic from the Ember Emerald. Celestia wants you to come down as soon as you can."

Twilight nodded, "I suppose so. The sooner it's done the better." And she slowly lifted herself up off the floor, her legs still a bit shaken as she glanced around the room. "I'll help you clean up here and . . ."

But Spike interrupted her, "No Twilight, leave that to me. You just head on out." She began to protest, but Spike again cut her off, "Really, it's okay. You should probably get some time out of this place anyways. If you really wanted, you could ask some of the others if they want to tag along."

Twilight smiled back at Spike. For such a small dragon, he had such a big heart. Walking over to him, Twilight grabbed him and hugged him again. "Thank you Spike," she said lovingly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Spike blushed as he returned the hug, feeling the warmth of her body against his. "What are friends for," he simply said with a soft chuckle.

Twilight nodded and rubbed his head, "For times just like these I think" and saying goodbye to her dragon, Twilight stepped outside into the midday sunlight. The sudden burst of light burned her eyes and it took a moment for her to adjust.

Walking through Ponyville, Twilight knew just where to begin. She started her way up the path towards Fluttershy's cottage. She hadn't seen Fluttershy since, well since yesterday. Twilight didn't know how her shy friend would be taking things, how upset she might be. From what Twilight had gathered from Princess Luna, Fluttershy had tried to save Rainbow Dash. _I can't possibly imagine how she must feel right now._

Arriving at the cottage, Twilight stepped up to the door and knocked. She waited nervously for the door to open. What would she say to Fluttershy? How would she comfort her? She felt completely unprepared for what was about to transpire. But, the door did not open. Twilight knocked again. "Fluttershy," she carefully called out, "are you here? It's me Twilight Sparkle." But no answer.

Hovering around the windows, Twilight peered into the house. It was empty, and dark. She couldn't even see any of the critters inside. Twilight flew around the house, stopping at each window and knocking on it, hoping she'd locate her friend, but nothing. Fluttershy was not home.

Retreating back to the path on which she arrived, Twilight slowly walked back into town. It'd been disheartening not being able to see FLuttershy. But she had to press on. And maybe, just maybe, she'd run into Fluttershy along the way.

Never really paying attention to where her hooves were leading her, Twilight soon found herself standing at the front doors of SugarCube Corner. Even today, the beautifully decorated shop glowed in cheery splendor. Taking a deep breath, Twilight stepped into the shop.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake worked behind the counter and didn't immediately see her come in. That was fine though. Twilight took her few seconds of silence to window shop over the variety of cakes, candies, and sweets they had on display. As usual, everything looked delicious. The smell of sugar and chocolate permeated through the store, filling Twilight's nostrils.

"Twilight Sparkle," came a sudden voice from behind the counter. It was that of Mrs. Cake. The sweet pony who helped operate the store with her husband. She kindly smiled at Twilight, her eyes softened at the sight of Twilight. Abandoning the counter, she walked around and over to Twilight, taking the girl under her hoof and hugging her. "I'm so very sorry for your loss Twilight. Things must be so difficult for you." And pulling away, she stared down into Twilight's thankful eyes, "How are you holding up dear?"

Twilight smiled, "Thank you so much for your sympathy Mrs. Cake." And swallowing though her mouth was completely dry, Twilight said, "I'm doing okay . . . but, it's very hard." She admitted as she crossed her front left hoof with her right.

Mrs. Cake stepped over to the counter and asked her husband for a triple cherry hot fudge cupcake, the special for the day. Mr. Cake, who'd been busy attending to another customer nodded and pulled one out from the display, and handed it to his wife. Returning to Twilight, Mrs. Cake offered the treat and said, "Here, have this on the house. I know it's not much, but . . ."

Twilight shook her head, happily accepting the cupcake. "Thank you so very much, Mrs. Cake." She wetted her lips as she took a bite out the cupcake, the overwhelming taste of cherries, fudge, and sweet sugary goodness warming her mouth. Twilight finished her cupcake, licking her lips to get all of the frosting off and couldn't help but be in better spirits after the snack. "Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie wouldn't happen to be around would she?"

Mrs. Cake glanced to her husband, who had overheard Twilight, glanced over at her and said, "Pinkie Pie is upstairs. But, we'd prefer it if she had some time alone."

"Is she alright?"

Mrs. Cake looked up into the ceiling, knowing Pinkie Pie would be directly above them. "She's taking it really hard. That and . . . I think something happened today that upset her even more."

"What?"

Mrs. Cake hesitated and then placing a hoof around Twilight, she said, "Here, let me bring you to the back. I'd rather not discuss this out with the customers." And Twilight nodded, following Mrs. Cake around the counter and into the back.

Twilight had seen the back of SugarCube Corner a couple of times. The ovens, the mixers, and all the ingredients that they always kept on hand, everything was always filed away in just the right spot. It was always organized to perfection. But not today. Today, a bag of sugar lay spilled out over the floor. Several broken dishes along with some batter were swept to a corner to prevent any-pony from hurting themselves. And a batch of burnt-black, disfigured cupcakes rested on the cooling shelf next to the oven. Mrs. Cake motioned Twilight to take a seat at a nearby table.

"We wanted Pinkie Pie to have the day off, but she refused. She wanted to help run the shop, like she always does. Such a good girl." Mrs. Cake said reminiscently. "Always a helpful hoof and a smile from ear to ear. And for part of the morning, she was just fine . . . to the point of it being uncomfortable. She managed to smile and joke with the customers as if nothing was wrong, as if it was any other day."

Then Mrs. Cake looked off at the mess. She blinked away some tears as she continued, a slight quiver to her voice. "Then, on her break, she wanted to go and see Rarity. Which by the way Twilight, you'll need to make sure you stop too. Rarity has something for you." Twilight nodded, but didn't say a word. In honest, she didn't know what to say at all. Everything she was hearing contradicted everything she knew about Pinkie Pie. "Anyway, Pinkie Pie went off to Rarity's place. But when she returned, I just knew. Something had happened."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say, but when she went back to work, she started making mistakes . . ."

* * *

Mrs. Cake worked the counter with her husband as ponies came and went. It'd been a fairly busy day for both of them. But then, their special item was a popular one with the town. "Don't let me forget I've got another batch of cupcakes in the oven." And Mrs. Cake nodded her head as a customer came in and proceeded to make an order for 30 birthday cupcakes due next week. As Mrs. Cake took the order, the door opened and in walked Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, welcome back." Mrs. Cake greeted, "How was Rarity's . . .?" But she stopped. Pinkie Pie had ignored the question and trotted straight up to her room. Mrs. Cake unfortunately had to resume taking the order and filing it away. When the customer had left, Mrs. Cake turned to her husband and said, "I'm just going to go check on her." He nodded in agreement and she turned towards the stairs.

Before Mrs. Cake could start her climb, Pinkie Pie returned from her room. "Sorry about that Mrs. Cake. I'm ready for work now!" and Pinkie Pie hurried behind the counter, eagerly reading the upcoming orders, the checklist of tasks for the day, the schedule, seemingly anything to take her focus away from everyone else.

But Mrs. Cake couldn't let this go. She could see Pinkie Pie was upset. Even with Pinkie's happy demeanor, she could see it. Pinkie's always poofy, and vibrant mane lay completely deflated against her back. Both her mane and tail combed straight, the mane partially covered one of Pinkie's eyes. Her body slinked along when she walked, the playful bounce that usually accompanied her every step was gone. It pained Mrs. Cake to see Pinkie forcing herself like this. "Please Pinkie Pie, why don't you take it easy. Carrot and I can handle things for today."

"I couldn't do that Mrs. Cake. Why with everything you've done for me, it wouldn't be right for me to slack off like this." Pinkie said, trying to smile, though Mrs. Cake could see the wetness on her cheeks, the tears in her eyes. And glancing at the display, Pinkie quickly changed the subject, "It looks like we'll need more of our super special cupcakes!"

"I've already got a batch in the oven!" Mr. Cake announced, "They should get us through the afternoon."

"But . . . but" Pinkie was at a loss for words. She needed work, needed something to push everything out of her head. She stared at the cupcakes, and could feel the tears returning. The crushing pain in her chest returning and she just could not bear it. Pinkie Pie knew she would suffocate if she did not push this feeling as far away from her as possible. "Our triple cherry hot fudge cupcakes are a best seller!" Pinkie finally exclaimed, a little panicked at the thought of just sitting behind the counter all day. "And we certainly can't be caught without them."

Pinkie turned and hurried into the back of the store to start up a fresh batch of cupcakes. Mrs. Cake turned to her husband worriedly and he just shook his head. "Let her be. If it'll calm her down, then what's a few extra cupcakes?" Mrs. Cake nodded her head reluctantly and returned to focusing on her work.

Customers continued to flood in throughout the day and as the numbers of cupcakes in the display dwindled, Mr. Cake worked with a customer while he hollered to his wife over the bustling crowd, "Cup, could you refill the display with more of today's special? The batch I had stuck in should be done by now."

Mrs. Cake nodded and hurried back to grab the cupcakes. When she entered the backroom, she found Pinkie Pie busily stirring up more ingredients for another batch. But something was wrong. Pinkie Pie looked to be on the verge of tears. Glancing around, Mrs. Cake found several mixing bowls of cake batter strewn about the room. "Come on," she heard Pinkie Pie whisper, "come on, it's gotta work this time!" Pinkie Pie muttered to herself and when she dipped her hoof into the batter she currently worked on, Pinkie tasted the dough and unable to take it anymore she started sobbing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whipped her hoof around, trying to get the batter off of her. "Why?" she cried, having yet to notice Mrs. Cake, "Why does it taste so awful? Ponies won't want this" and in a fit of anger, she threw the bowl across the room and it shattered against the side of a counter, throwing dough and bowl shards over the floor.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! Just what is going on in here?" Mrs. Cake couldn't help but shout at her. Pinkie whirled around to face her, and Mrs. Cake saw the pain in the pony's face. Taken aback, Mrs. Cake cleared her throat and approached Pinkie. "What are you doing? Why are there so many bowls of cupcake batter in here?"

Giving up, Pinkie threw her hooves out in exasperation, sniffling as she said, "I've been trying to make cupcakes but they keep going bad. Every time I taste the batter, it doesn't taste right. It tastes so bitter. What am I doing wrong? I just don't get it!"

Mrs. Cake grabbed a nearby bowl and dipped her hoof in it. She gave it a taste and found Pinkie Pie to be exactly right. No pony would ever want a cupcake that tasted like this. "Pinkie Pie, where are your ingredients?" Pinkie pointed to them and Mrs. Cake, stepping over to the counter, looked them over. It took mere seconds for her to spot the error. "Pinkie Pie. Why are you using salt in place of sugar?"

Pinkie Pie sat dumbfounded when she stared at the bag of salt she'd been using in her batters. How could she make such a stupid mistake? Pinkie had done this a thousand times, plus ten! How could she grab the bag of salt over the bag of sugar? Pinkie Pie's eyes fell to the floor. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cake. I-I don't know how I . . ."

"Don't worry about it Pinkie." Mrs. Cake cooed. "It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. But right now, I need the batch of cupcakes that Carrot had in the oven. What did you do with those?"

Pinkie Pie's attention perked up. "Cupcakes? What cupcakes?"

 _No, she didn't. She'd never . . ._ Mrs. Cake pressed, a bit more concerned, "The cupcakes Mr. Cake told you to take out of the oven when you got back from Rarity's? What did you do with them? We need them. We're almost out up-front."

Pinkie Pie felt her body go numb. She became paralyzed in fear as she realized she had completely forgotten the cupcakes in the oven. Her trembling lips refused to work as she stumbled over herself, "I-I'm . . . so-sorry Mrs. Cake . . . I . . ."

Mrs. Cake's heart sunk as she whispered, "oh Pinkie Pie" and she hurried to the oven, thrusting the door open, and with a pair of oven mitts, pulled out a tray of charcoal black cupcakes. Ashes from the batch sprinkled over the tray as the burnt odor filled the room. How she had not noticed it before, she couldn't say. But now that the cupcakes were out, the smell was everywhere. "Oh no, what are we going to do?"

Pinkie Pie, in an effort to keep herself from completely losing control, offered, "I'll make another batch." And Pinkie Pie, though her legs had turned to jello, she stepped over to the counter and this time grabbing a bag of sugar, she attempted to open it, but the bag wouldn't open.

"Pinkie Pie, please, let me . . ."

"It's okay. I have to do something for the mess I've made" Pinkie Pie pleaded and she lean in, growling at the bag of sugar, wishing it to open. "What is wrong with this bag?" She asked, and suddenly biting the top of the bag, she ripped it open, the force of her pulling tossed the bag out of her hooves and onto the floor, spilling roughly half of its contents over the floor.

Pinkie Pie broke down right there in front of Mrs. Cake. She couldn't hold it in any longer and all the emotions inside her suddenly erupted at once. Mrs. Cake stood there in front of the pony, not knowing what to do. She turned around and found her husband staring into the back. Turning around and shaking his head, he went back to his work. Mrs. Cake sighed and stepped over to Pinkie Pie. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's get you upstairs into your room." Pinkie Pie, through her sobs, nodded her head and weakly stood up, following Mrs. Cake upstairs.

* * *

"I cleaned her up, laid her down, and that was that." Mrs. Cake said. "We haven't seen or heard from her since. With any luck, she's sound asleep." Letting out a deep sigh, Mrs. Cake looked over the mess. "We did manage to make a small batch of the cupcakes, but I think we're just going to close for the day. Give everyone some time off."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Twilight said and staring at the mess, she asked, "Did you want some help cleaning up? This is a lot to take care of by yourself."

"Oh don't worry about us. I think it'll give both Carrot and I some time to clear our heads. Then we can head out and let Pinkie have some peace."

"Well, thank you for taking care of her. I don't know what she would've done without you." Twilight finally said to Mrs. Cake. And when Twilight stood to leave, Mrs. Cake offered her another cupcake, but Twilight politely refused. "Save it for Pinkie Pie. I think she'll need it more than me."

Mrs. Cake smiled sweetly at Twilight, wiping away a tear as she placed a hoof on the pony. "You're such a good girl Twilight. Take care of yourself now."

Twilight smiled. "I will Mrs. Cake," and with that, she left SugarCube Corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Here finally is Chapter 3. I apologize for the delay. It probably would have been up sooner, but partway into the chapter, I decided I didn't like it and chose to do a rewrite. But to think, originally chapters 2 and 3 were going to be one chapter. I'm glad I split them up. Still, this is a bit longer of a chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoys. And as always, please read, review, and enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

The Carousel Boutique stood with all of its magnificence and sophistication. Behind those doors was arguably one of the hardest working ponies in Ponyville. Rarity, known for working hours on end, nights, and weekends on her dresses, refused to stop until each thread had been sewn to perfection. Twilight admired Rarity's dedication to her work, and her talent for releasing the inner beauty in any-pony that'd give her the time of day. And yet, as welcoming a pony as Rarity was, Twilight somehow found herself reluctant to enter. What had happened here that upset Pinkie Pie so much? It pained Twilight just thinking about it. But what if Rarity was suffering over the same thing?

Twilight took in a deep breath and pushed her way into the boutique. Inside she could hear one of the sewing machines humming away at some fabric. Rarity's hoof could also be heard, tapping away at the pedal on the machine. Twilight would have immediately gone searching for Rarity, but she'd gotten too distracted with what sat on the first floor workroom. All of Rarity's things, her dress form mannequins, movable screens, and even the small display stage had all been shoved aside. The center of the room lay open, with a pedestal hold a long wooden box. A box long enough to hold a pony.

The blood drained from Twilight's face as she slowly approached the box. She could feel her heart pounding, her eyes moistening with fresh tears. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Twilight tilted her head and seeing the box from a different angle, realized it had no bottom. Still, it was a grim reminder of who they'd be burying tomorrow.

Climbing the stairs, Twilight knocked on Rarity's room and her friend soon emerged. "Twilight, it's just you." Rarity said, an air of disappointment to her face, but quickly recovering, she invited the pony into her bedroom. "I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't stop." Giving her friend a soft smile, Rarity hugged Twilight and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Twilight leaned into the hug a bit, relaxing. "I'm doing okay. It's hard on everyone I'm sure. What about you?" And looking around, Twilight noticed several black outfits on hangers, and a big piece of black material hung at her sewing machine in the corner. "You've been . . . working?"

Pulling away, Rarity wiped her eyes dry. "It's all I could do to keep myself under control," she admitted. "I just never thought I'd be preparing for something like this . . . not for a long time anyways." Her body trembled a bit as Rarity suddenly felt the need to move. Sitting around, doing nothing at a time like this; she just couldn't handle it. Her hooves needed to be busy, so she stepped away from Twilight and went back to her machine, clipping off the loose threads and went about inspecting her work.

Twilight watched as Rarity fumbled over the cloth, her body shaking a bit as she worked. "What are you working on?"

Rarity stopped, and setting the scissors down, she hugged the blanket against her fur. Her eyes moist with tears as she said softly, "A blanket. Something to cover Rainbow Dash's coffin." Rarity glanced down at the blanket, quickly grabbing a tissue and drying her eyes, not wanting to ruin any of her hard work. "Would you like to see?"

When Twilight agreed, Rarity led her friend down to the first floor, back to the center of the room where the wooden box was laid out. "I only just got this thing setup . . . such a pain" Rarity whispered to herself, referring to the box.

Stretching out the blanket, she laid it over the box. The black blanket covered the box, hanging evenly on both sides. A silver outline of Rainbow Dash's cutie-mark took center stage on the blanket, covering the majority of the coffin's lid. Around the edges of the blanket, Rarity had woven rainbows spiraling to clouds in each of the four corners.

"Rarity, it's so beautiful" Twilight whispered, walking around the coffin, admiring her friend's work.

"I want to sew some jewels onto the cutie-mark in the center. Really make her shine." And walking over to Twilight's side, Rarity stepped back and admired her work, saying, "I want her to go out in the best of style. It's what she would have wanted." Rarity let the blanket rest for only a moment before shaking her head and pulling it off. "But, it's not done. I only started it this morning, and I've got a long ways to go." Rarity tossed the blanket over her back as she started to make her way back up the stairs. Twilight moved to follow when Rarity stopped. She turned and stared into the eyes of her friend. Twilight could see Rarity wanting to cry, wanting to just let it out, but she was above that. Rarity composed herself and instead let her gaze fall to the floor. "Twilight, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rarity."

"When this is all over . . . I was kind of thinking that" and Rarity had to look away for a moment, blinking out the tears. When she looked back, her face was flushed and she asked, "After the funeral, would you hang this up in the Castle of Friendship? I mean, I'd like it . . . as a memorial of sorts."

Twilight smiled lovingly back at her friend. She reached up, and careful not to dirty the blanket, Twilight hugged her friend. "I'd be deeply honored to Rarity. She'll always be with us that way."

"Thank you" was Rarity's only reply, as she turned back to the stairs.

Twilight followed her up the stairs. She thought Rarity would just go back to sewing the blanket, but instead, her friend shelfed the work-in-progress and instead stepped over to a rack of black dresses, and pulled one off. "Have you been getting any sleep?" Twilight asked, knowing just how long all this must have taken.

Rarity shook her head, "No, but to be honest Twilight, I don't think I'll be able to sleep until after it's over." Giving the black clothes to Twilight, Rarity said, "Here, try this on. I want to make sure it fits."

Glancing at the funeral garments, Twilight nodded and carefully slipped into them. The black dress softly hugged her hoofs and clung to her hips. It wasn't anything like Rarity's other dresses. Just plain, a bit of lace around the edges, but otherwise very basic. The only other thing that came with it was a black veil. Once Twilight had the dress on, Rarity went to work touching up the seams, the hemming, and doing a spot check on the different corners.

For a while, Twilight watched as Rarity would grab a needle and tighten up a cuff here, loosen a seam there. She worked flawlessly as always, stepping away momentarily to look over her work and then jumping back in. Not knowing what to talk about, Twilight remembered what she'd been told by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Wondering if Rarity was avoiding the topic, Twilight considered remaining silent. But if something had indeed happened, then she wanted to know about. "So, was this what Pinkie Pie had stopped here for?"

Rarity stopped what she was doing. Her body froze, if just for a second and she answered shortly, "yes, yes she was," and quickly went back to work.

Something had happened. Carefully, Twilight inquired, "Did something happen while she was here? Mrs. Cake said something seemed to upset her after stopping by."

Rarity cursed when the needle slipped against her magic and pricked her hoof. Setting it to the side, she let out a sigh, clearly caught. "I'm sorry Twilight. I didn't want to bring this up. I really didn't." and feeling Twilight's concerned gaze, Rarity let out a soft gasp and explained, "Pinkie Pie was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Fluttershy was here when Pinkie came. And while we both tried to comfort Fluttershy, because she's just so devastated about all of this, but . . . then Apple Jack showed up." Rarity moistened her lips, her mouth dry as she remembered this morning's events. She could see the confusion in Twilight's eyes. It just tore at her heart to have to say any of this, but Twilight deserved to know. "Twilight . . . I think Apple Jack blames Fluttershy for Rainbow Dash's death."

The look on Twilight's face was enough. It was a look that Rarity had wanted to avoid seeing. That of disbelief, shock, and fear. The drooping of her mouth and her eyes falling to the floor, Rarity knew that feeling. She had had the same one as well. "She was very upset. And when she saw Fluttershy, she was downright rude to her. Oh Twilight, I'm really worried about Fluttershy. She's taking this so much harder than any other pony."

Twilight didn't know what to say. Truth be told, she hadn't known what to expect when she asked what might have upset Pinkie Pie. But this? This just wasn't supposed to happen with her friends. After everything they'd been through, something like this should've been impossible. "Could you tell me what happened?" Twilight finally asked.

Taking a deep breath, Rarity nodded. She abandoned her work as she took a seat next to Twilight and began, "I was just getting started on the blanket for Dash's coffin when Fluttershy showed up. She was so quiet. Would barely speak a word. And of course I didn't know what to say to her. Once she got her clothes on, I started my work. And that's when Pinkie Pie arrived . . ."

* * *

Rarity worked on straightening out the sleeves for Fluttershy's black dress. Somehow, she had managed to sew them uneven just enough for her to notice. Rarity went to work, silently sending the needle in and out of the material. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Fluttershy was one of her mannequins. "How's Angel doing?" Rarity asked, hoping she'd get her friend's mind off of what had happened.

"She's fine, thank you." Fluttershy whispered, her voice so soft, Rarity almost didn't hear it. She glanced up from her work to find the pony's head hung low, her beautiful mane grazing the floor and covering her face.

"Fluttershy dear, you simply have to cheer up." Rarity said, "This is hard on all of us, but we can get through it. Together." Fluttershy merely nodded.

Rarity was about to resume her meticulous work when she heard hoof-steps below. She didn't bother to escort her new visitor and instead just hollered from her room, "I'm upstairs," as she worked. There was too much to do to be cavorting around with every-pony that walked through her doors. Besides, she couldn't leave Fluttershy alone like this.

Rarity was about to call out again at her visitor when Pinkie Pie suddenly stepped into the room. Rarity stopped long enough to see Pinkie standing in her doorway. "Good morning Pinkie Pie. How are you?" Pinkie slowly walked into the room, her hair missing the lively puffiness that it always had. Her tail dragged behind her as she entered.

"Oh, I'm doing okay." Pinkie responded, attempting to sound cheerful, but devoid of her energetic spirit. "Hi Fluttershy" Pinkie Pie said cautiously, letting a warm smile spread over her face.

Fluttershy picked her head up just a bit as she blinked, gazing into Pinkie Pie's eyes. "Hello Pinkie Pie," she whispered, "it's nice to see you." Pinkie Pie, not losing a beat, walked over to Fluttershy, and embraced her. Well, Pinkie hugged the pony as much as she could without disturbing Rarity or her clothes.

"You don't look very good? Are you alright?" Pinkie asked. And Rarity couldn't help but smile as she worked. Even in times like these, Pinkie was there for her friends, no matter what.

"I'm doing . . . not too good," Fluttershy admitted, and Pinkie only hugged her tighter. Rarity just let them be as she worked, watching as Fluttershy even smiled a bit at the hug. It's something she'd been needing ever since _it_ happened. Rarity could have kicked herself for not being able to cheer up Fluttershy on her own. "How about you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Better . . . now that I get to see you and Rarity." Pinkie Pie smiled, a true and more sincere smile.

Chuckling to herself, Rarity stood up and trotted over to her shelf. Grabbing a dress, she hated to make Pinkie put it on, but duty called. "If you're doing so good, you can make yourself useful and try this on." Rarity said, tossing it over Pinkie Pie's head. The stunt tossed a small, very small and quiet chuckle from Fluttershy. That was good enough though for Rarity. Just something to raise her friend's spirits, she knew how delicate of a pony that Fluttershy could be. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to actually be there; when Rainbow Dash died.

Pinkie chuckled a bit as she pulled the clothes on over her body. The black material withered away some of the light-hearted fun they'd just had. For it was a grim reminder of the funeral ahead. The final farewell to one of their dearest friends, and neither Rarity, nor her friends were quite ready for that.

"Well, I think the sleeves are at least straight" Rarity said, inspecting the dress. "But this seam, I'll have to touch it up." She eventually finished, noticing one of the back seams had some needle holes showing. Sure no other pony would ever notice, but it still wasn't leaving without being fixed. Rarity held herself to a high standard, and she intended to keep it that way. Making herself useful, she began stitching up the seam as Fluttershy undressed. "You can just use the hanger Fluttershy. Take it with you when you go."

Fluttershy nodded. She was heading for the steps when another set of hooves could suddenly be heard from downstairs. Again, Rarity hollered down, "Up here darling!"

Apple Jack soon stepped into the room, glancing from Pinkie Pie to Rarity. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at seeing Fluttershy. Apple Jack tried to ignore her as she trotted into the room. "So . . ." she began a bit nervously, "how ya'll doing?"

Fluttershy, having noticed Apple Jack's pained expression just from seeing her, remained silent. Pinkie released a kind smile and answered, "We're doing okay . . . but, you know . . ." and her voice trailed off as she glanced back to see how Rarity's work was coming along.

When Rarity heard AJ, she poked her head up and asked, "What about you?"

Apple Jack kicked her hoof at a scrap piece of cloth on the floor, slapping it only a couple inches as she sighed. "I don't know. Could be better I suppose."

Finishing her stitch work, Rarity stepped back and set the needle aside. Stepping over to Apple Jack, Rarity, said, "Rainbow Dash's death has been hard on all of us. It's something no pony would have thought to happen."

Apple Jack winced her eyes shut and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It shouldn't have happened though. We shouldn't be standing round here doing this," Apple Jack retorted. "I just can't believe it!" Apple Jack's voice raising, the anger at her friend's death boiled inside of her.

Rarity stepped back, a bit unnerved by Apple Jack's frustration. Calming herself down, she calmly said, "I think we can all agree to that." Turning to her set of dresses, Rarity started pushing through the different gowns to figure out which one was Apple Jack's. "No pony ever thought she would leave us like this."

But Apple Jack just couldn't calm down. She bit her lip, almost shaking in anger. She could feel the stares of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on her. She couldn't help it though. None of this, none of it, should be real. Exasperated by it all, Apple Jack turned on Fluttershy and accusingly asked, "Why didn't you catch her?"

Fluttershy stood dumfounded by the question. She trembled with fear as the question that'd she been asking herself over and over ever since it happened, had been demanded by one of her friends. She could feel herself shrinking as she briefly glanced up, meeting Apple Jack's piercing gaze. The others had been too shocked by the question to react. "I-I don't know . . . I tried to catch her." Fluttershy's lips quivered as her voice fell quiet. "I was flying as fast as I could," her words nothing more than a whisper as she felt like every syllable was nothing more than an excuse.

"You did everything you could," Rarity assured, stepping over to Fluttershy and placing a hoof around her. She noticed Pinkie Pie stunned to silence, but unfortunately could do nothing to help the pink pony. "And we are all very proud of that." Rarity finished, glaring at Apple Jack, hoping she'd get the message.

"But, it wasn't enough. There . . . there wasn't any of your critter friends around to help? Nothing else you could've done?" Apple Jack's breathing started to get heavy. Her anger boiling over as she pounded her hoof against the floor, just shaking her head. "You couldn't have sped up or called for help or, or something?!"

Her eyes wide open, Fluttershy's trembling figure cowered under Apple Jack's harsh words. Her rising voice scaring Fluttershy as she backed up away from her friends. Unable to take her eyes off of them, she started to panic, jumbling her words and stuttering as she spoke, "I-I'm s-so sorry . . . I tried so hard." Tears streaming down her face as she could see Rainbow Dash falling through the clouds. The image that had burned into her head, replayed over and over, even keeping her up all night. "I was trying to wake her up, trying to catch up to her. But," and Fluttershy sniffled as she stared down at her hooves, "I couldn't go fast enough." Her voice barely audible.

Unable to take any more of this, Rarity stepped out between Apple Jack and Fluttershy. "I think this has gone on quite long enough Apple Jack. Tossing blame around isn't going to bring Rainbow Dash back!" And feeling herself getting worked up, Rarity said, "Everything is going to be alright. We just need to . . ."

"Alright?" Apple Jack cut her off, "Rarity, one of our friends is dead. We're getting ready to bury her. That doesn't sound alright to me! None of this is alright!" Apple Jack stepped right up to Rarity, their noses almost touching. Her eyes glazed with tears, Apple Jack searched her friend's eyes. "We let Rainbow Dash down, when she needed us most." Apple Jack shot a glance at Fluttershy then back to Rarity and said, "What kind of pony can't even help her friends when they're in need?"

Rarity stood her ground, not budging from the spot. But with not anything to say back, she could only stand in silence. She fought to keep herself from crying. Her body shaking, having never seen Apple Jack so upset before. It frightened her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see a terrified Pinkie Pie as well. Pinkie had curled up, shivering as she covered her ears, eyes winced shut as she just waited for it all to stop.

Then a whisper from behind distracted Rarity, causing her to turn around. It was that of Fluttershy. Her friend's broken figure, slumped mouth and despairing eyes, Fluttershy sat defeated. What little composure she had coming into the Carousel Boutique was gone. "She's right." Fluttershy breathed, "It's all my fault. I let every-pony down. I let Rainbow Dash down." She stared up at Rarity, starting to cry, her sobs breaking Rarity's heart as Fluttershy's chest heaved between cries. "I'm so very sorry. I . . . I . . ." and Fluttershy glanced over to Apple Jack, her heart broken in half as she said, "W-What have I done . . ." and almost tripping over herself, Fluttershy fled from the room. The beating of her hoofs disappeared down the stairs and out the door.

Rarity had no more of a chance to call after Fluttershy when in a burst of pent up energy, Pinkie Pie suddenly got up and announced, "I-I gotta be going to!" and she took off as well. The black funeral dress still clung to her body as the sound of the door down stairs slammed a second time. Then, it was just her and Apple Jack.

Fuming, Rarity turned on her friend and yelled, "Now just what in Equestria was all of that about?! I understand you're upset! We all are! To say those things and accuse her of such . . . of such rubbish, I just cannot fathom what you must have been thinking!"

Apple Jack just shook her head. "You don't understand Rarity." Her shoulders slumped down as she stared at the funeral dress Rarity had pulled out for her. "When a friend's in danger like that, you give everything you've got to save them! You throw yourself at it with everything you've got, because that friend is all you've got. To try and live without them . . . you can't fail." And looking up to Rarity, Apple Jack softly said, "That's why I can't understand it. How could she have failed us, failed Rainbow Dash like that? She should have been able to do something."

"Like what Apple Jack? If you had been Fluttershy, what would you have done?"

Picking up her dress, Apple Jack tossed it onto her back and said, "I'd have saved her." And turning around, Apple Jack moved to leave. She stopped at the door and without looking at Rarity, she said, "I'm sorry Rarity, I . . . Thanks for the dress." And she slowly left the boutique, leaving Rarity alone.

* * *

Twilight watched as Rarity sat silenced next to her. The story had been so much to take for Twilight, she just didn't know what to do. "Rarity, I'm so sorry." Twilight said, not knowing what else to say. "I never would have thought . . ."

"None of us did dear." Rarity finished for her. Rarity stood up and walked back to her blanket. "After they left, I'd tried to go find Fluttershy, but she's not at her cottage. And I have no idea where to start looking."

"I think we better give her some time alone," Twilight suggested, and glancing over her funeral dress, she asked, "Are we all finished here?" And with Rarity nodding, Twilight removed the dress, and said, "If it's alright, I'll pick this up on my way back from Canterlot."

"Oh, did Princess Celestia finally figure out how to get your magic back?" Rarity asked, relieved to have the discussion shift away from Rainbow Dash. She needed something else to focus her attention on as she started up her sewing machine. "It's about time if you ask me. You're just not the same without your cutie-mark."

Twilight smiled as she glanced back at her empty hips. "It's been very different without my cutie-mark." And with the room falling into an awkward silence, Twilight finally said, "Well, I better take off. I want to make it to Canterlot and back as quickly as possible." Rarity nodded in understanding. "I'll stop at Sweet Apple Acres before going. Check up on Apple Jack for you."

Rarity smiled at hearing this, relaxing a bit as she looked into Twilight's eyes. "Thank you Twilight," were the only words she needed to say. Giving her friend a farewell, Twilight stepped out of Rarity's boutique and moved towards Sweet Apple Acres.

As Twilight trotted towards the farm, she worried about Apple Jack, worried about Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Apple Jack had always been so close with Rainbow Dash, so in a way, this reaction wasn't terribly surprising. But the way in which she treated Fluttershy, that wasn't Apple Jack. With Pinkie Pie, she had Mr. and Mrs. Cake to help look after her. But Fluttershy, Twilight worried the most about her. Apart from the animals she cared for, Fluttershy lived alone.

A sudden urge sprang upon Twilight to talk with her friend and her steady trot quickly evolved into a full gallop. Seeing the farm peaking over the horizon, Twilight galloped harder into the farm. Her hooves carried her swiftly straight up to the barn, where she almost collided with Apple Bloom.

"Twilight!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Heaving for breath as her the long run had sapped her strength, Twilight said, "Hey Apple Bloom. I was hoping to chat with your sister."

Apple Bloom, looking out into the fields, and said softly, "she's out there. She's been so very distant since, since Dashie died." Apple Bloom fell to silence.

Twilight nuzzled her face against the small philly and said, "Don't worry. I'll chat with her. Everything will be okay. And you, make sure you take care of yourself." And making sure to leave Apple Bloom with a smile, Twilight trotted off to chat with her friend.

Trotting around the trees, it didn't take much for Twilight to locate her friend. The sound of Apple Jack's bucking and her frustrated mumblings made locating her a piece of cake. She slowly walked up to Apple Jack, noticing a large wagon filled with buckets. Some of the buckets overflowed with apples, while others rested empty, waiting for use.

"Hey Twilight," Apple Jack said, taking notice of her friend, though the tone of her voice wasn't very welcoming. More like, she sounded a bit annoyed. Taking another swing at the tree, she watched as the apples poured out from the branches like water from a faucet, filling her buckets. "What are you doing here," Apple Jack asked as she scooped up the buckets and carried them to the wagon.

"H-Hey Apple Jack. I just came to see how you were doing." Twilight wanted to keep the conversation polite. While Apple Jack's behavior at Rarity's was inexcusable, that didn't mean her feelings should get ignored. She lost a friend too.

Noticing Apple Jack fitting into the harness on the wagon, Twilight hurried to catch up as Apple Jack moved towards the next tree. "Why are you out picking apples?" She asked casually, "don't you normally wait a week or so before that?"

Apple Jack's head turned towards the sky, gazing up into the cloudy blue heavens. "I want ta get a head start before the rain. Some of these trees are planted in mud holes when it comes to the rain."

"Rain?" and looking up to the sky, Twilight couldn't figure out at all what AJ meant. "It doesn't look like rain to me." And she stopped when Apple Jack halted and got out of the cart to kick down more apples.

"Well trust me. It'll rain tomorrow. I know it will." She said before setting the buckets down and starting to buck the tree. Twilight noticed how hard Apple Jack was kicking at the tree, and was worried that she might splinter or crack the trunk. Bark already was getting flung with each violent kick. But she could not bring herself to say it.

Before Twilight could ask her friend about the rain, Apple Jack answered the question for her. "It's part of the funeral tradition." Apple Jack stopped, head slumping between her shoulders. "After the funeral is over, the Pegasus fly in with black as night storm clouds, and let the skies cry for the buried pony."

Twilight was stunned into silence. She'd never been to a funeral in Ponyville before, so she didn't know. And it suddenly hit her that Apple Jack had been to one. While Apple Jack rarely spoke of it, Twilight was aware that long before she had met any of her friends, Apple Jack's parents had passed away. She felt ashamed for not thinking of it before. She wondered if Rarity even knew about it. Apple Jack wasn't one to dwell on such things with others.

"You're here about what happened at Rarity's aren't you?" Apple Jack asked, her voice hollow as she moved to the next tree.

Twilight nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Rarity was quite upset by what happened and . . ." Twilight glanced up to Apple Jack and said, "But, you can't blame Fluttershy. If it wasn't for Lord Chaosis, none of this would have happened."

Apple Jack kicked hard at the tree. When none of the apples fell, she cursed under breath and gave it another buck of a kick. Stopping to catch her breath, she said, "I know that Twilight. Of course I know that. But, I can't let go of this feeling that, if it was any other pony, she'd still be here." And Apple Jack stomped her hooves against the tree with all of her strength, bringing down all of the apples perfectly into her buckets. Then turning back to Twilight, she explained, "It's just that Fluttershy, she's afraid of her own shadow. And she can hardly speak a peep in her own defense much less . . ." Apple Jack just shook her head into silence, and picking up the buckets, carried them back to her wagon and grabbed a few more.

"I know what you're saying Apple Jack, but you have to give Fluttershy more credit than that. She's done some amazing things since becoming friends with us. Besides, even if she couldn't save Rainbow Dash, she was still there when it happened. I can't imagine what it must be like for her right now."

Apple Jack stayed quite as she worked, listening to Twilight. She continued to buck down apples, replace her buckets and do it again. Her anger had dissipated some, but she still found difficulty in letting it go. "Twilight," Apple Jack finally said, "I know what you're saying but . . . it's just that she failed us. And a pony doesn't forget a thing like that."

"But it's not her fault . . ." Twilight began again, but was suddenly interrupted.

"I know that Twilight," Apple Jack said, her voice rising in frustration, "You already said that. I know I shouldn't blame her, but I just can't help but be angry with her." Apple Jack's weariness had started to set in as she turned away from Twilight and said, "Now please, I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow."

Twilight, nodding in understanding, turned to leave when Apple Jack suddenly called her name. She turned, and saw Apple Jack, staring back at her. Her friend's gaze hurt, eyes watering and brow furrowed, "Twilight, I'm sorry . . . I lost a good friend yesterday. And, I just can't believe she's gone."

Twilight smiled kindly and said, "I know Apple Jack. We all did." And with that, Twilight left for Canterlot.

* * *

Stepping out into the throne room with Princess Celestia, Twilight was relieved to finally have her cutie-mark back. "How are you feeling Twilight?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Honestly, I'm tired," Twilight answered, and it wasn't so much from the return of her magic, but more exhaustion just from the stress of the day. Apple Jack frightened her the most with how she regarded Fluttershy over Dash's death. But then, who even knew where Fluttershy was? And Pinkie Pie, well Twilight was just glad Mr. and Mrs. Cake could help take care of her. Rarity was really the only pony keeping things in control.

"Well perhaps you should stay here and get some rest," Celestia suggested.

"Thanks Princess Celestia, but I really should be heading back. My friends . . . I should be there for them."

"How are they taking it?" Celestia asked, concern spread over her face. She'd seen many a loss in the centuries she'd spent as Princess. But never, had she thought a pony so close to her heart and so young, would be lost like this.

"Not good. I'm scared because, I'm not sure how many of them will remain friends." Twilight shivered at the thought, already feeling the cold nip of loneliness settling in.

Standing from her place, Princess Celestia walked over to Twilight, her mane and tail flowing behind her, like one of Rarity's dresses. Elegance in every step as she joined her loyal student and said, "I know how you feel Twilight. Unfortunately, your friends will need to deal with this themselves." Her voice grave as she lowered her head to Twilight's eye level. "This is a lesson in friendship I've hoped you would not have to face, not for a long time. And to experience it now, nothing will ever be the same for you or your friends again."

Twilight nodded and said, "I understand."

Celestia again offered Twilight a room in the castle to stay and rest in. But Twilight refused her. She simply couldn't stay away any longer. The pain in her heart was just too much to bear and as she stepped out of the throne room, once the door was closed and Twilight was alone, she allowed herself to cry. She cried for Rainbow Dash, but also for her friends. There was a fair chance that she may never speak to some of them again after this. _Why couldn't Celestia have an answer?_

With Celestia's word fresh in her head, Twilight drifted out of the castle, her wings slowly beating against her sides, just enough to carry her out of Canterlot. Flying over Ponyville, she watched the liveliness of half a dozen ponies. Twilight considered checking up on Pinkie Pie, or even searching for Fluttershy, but she was too tired. She needed rest. Stopping off at Rarity's, she picked up her funeral dress, and with hardly a goodbye, Twilight returned home. Collpasing onto her bed, Twilight hid herself under the covers and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I apologize for the wait. It has been a busy week for me. I won't say much here as Chapter 5 will be up very shortly. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

Apple Jack gazed into her mirror, staring at the plain black dress that clung to her body. She stared at the simple lace that blanketed over the black cloth and noted how it drooped around the dress. The sleeves and the cuffs, how they stretched halfway down her legs and were baggy enough that she could swing them around her hoofs. Rarity had designed the dress for comfort and simplicity rather than for style and flashiness. Apple Jack appreciated the sentiment. The last thing any-pony needed today was to worry about a dress riding up their back-side.

Glancing up at the clock, Apple Jack noticed it'd be time to go soon. She stared up into the mirror, looking into her own eyes, finding it difficult. _What'll happen after this?_ She couldn't help but ask herself. _Will we all still be friends?_ The question circled through her mind.

A soft knock tapped on the door, startling Apple Jack. "Be out in a minute," she called back, not quite ready to leave the safety of her room. Another knock came, slightly annoying her and she turned around, "I said, I'd be out in a . . ." and Apple Jack's voice dropped off as she caught her little sister, Apple Bloom, sneaking into the room. "Apple Bloom, I'm sorry I . . ." her voice trailed off as she stared into the watery eyes of her sister.

Apple Bloom walked over to her and just leaned against Apple Jack. She sniffled a bit and Apple Jack rested a hoof around her. "She's really gone isn't she Apple Jack?" and not knowing how else to respond to her sister, Apple Jack nodded.

"Apple Jack?" and AJ glanced down to find her sister's eyes meeting hers, searching her. "Are . . . Are you still mad at Fluttershy?"

The question pierced through Apple Jack as she'd been avoiding thinking about her friend as much as possible. Every time she thought of Fluttershy, she hurt. Even now, she felt the tightness around her chest, sucking the life out of her. Apple Jack always prided herself on her dependability, her work ethic, and her loyalty to her friends. When they counted on her to do something, she always saw it through to the end; no matter what. And with Dash's death, she'd been counting on Fluttershy.

"It's complicated" Apple Jack finally answered after her silence had almost convinced Apple Bloom there would be no answer.

A brief silence, and then the next question from her sister, "Why?"

Apple Jack bit her lip. She didn't want to be discussing this right before the funeral. "I don't think ya'd understand Apple Bloom. You weren't there," she said, trying not to be short with her sister, but wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

Nodding, Apple Bloom pondered her sister's words for a moment, and then said, "Well, neither were you." Apple Jack's shocked reaction startled the little philly and Apple Bloom began to stutter as she tried to explain herself, "I-I mean, you were too busy fighting and all, you never saw what happened when she went after Rainbow Dash, did ya?"

"Well no Apple Bloom, but that's not the point . . . but how would you know what happened?" Apple Jack didn't mean for her question to sound so forceful. She'd become agitated, uncomfortable, and slightly annoyed with the questioning, but could see her sister cowering a bit before her.

"I'm sorry Apple Jack," Apple Bloom answered quickly, "I was just so worried about you that when Twilight came, I kinda followed her into the field and . . . and I heard what happened." Apple Bloom started rambling, knowing she'd angered her sister. "That's when I realized that, you wouldn't have seen what happened either because . . . because you can't fly and . . ." Her voice trailed off as she noticed her sister had stepped away from her. She glanced over and found her sister back at the mirror, trying to comb her hair. "I-I'm sorry Apple Jack," she said defeated.

"No Apple Bloom, it's not your fault." Apple Jack sighed, "I know you were just trying to help but, I don't really want to talk about it right now is all."

Backing off, Apple Bloom returned to the door. "Oh, okay. Well, it's almost time to go Apple Jack."

Nodding, Apple Jack said "thanks Apple Bloom" and allowed her sister to step out of the room.

The walk to the cemetery was silent. Apple Jack eyed the ground during the whole trip, only taking brief glances at her family. Granny Smith stuck close with Big Mac, her eyes focused on the path ahead while Big Mac watched over her. Apple Bloom trailed a few steps behind them and Apple Jack couldn't help but worry about her sister. This was Apple Bloom's first real funeral she'd be attending.

As they approached Ponyville Cemetery, Apple Jack gazed up into the sky and saw several Pegasus flying overhead, pushing around charcoal black clouds. The sun quickly drowned behind the thick clouds, casting shadows over Ponyville and creating a bitter chill that drifted through the air. Apple Jack shuddered, thankful for the dress on her back as they passed through the cemetery gates and up ahead, she could see the white tents swaying in the wind.

The two tents had been set up on either side of where Dash was to be buried with four rows of benches under each. Apple Jack's family drifted over to the tent on the left side, meant for those that simply wanted to pay their respects. The tent on the right was reserved for close friends, family, and special guests. And next to the open grave rested a podium, and a rolled up white cloth.

Taking a deep breath, Apple Jack turned to the tent on the right and made her way inside. She stepped past Rainbow Blaze, an empty bench, past some ponies she didn't recognize, past Tank, and then finally to the back where, Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie were seated. Apple Jack took her seat next to Twilight who smiled sadly at her. "Hey Apple Jack. How are you doing," she asked softly, her voice a bit hoarse.

Apple Jack shivered, already feeling the cold air blowing against her body. "I don't know Twilight. I just don't know . . . I just want this day over with."

"I think we all do." Twilight comforted, and then she turned to Pinkie Pie and Rarity, and began chatting with them.

Her body weak from the previous day's picking, Apple Jack made herself comfortable. There was no telling how long they'd be waiting for everything to start. Though that in-and-of itself was the worst part; the waiting. She almost couldn't bear it. "Twilight," Apple Jack asked, just realizing something, "where's Fluttershy?"

Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie grew quiet at the question. They exchanged glances with each other before Twilight finally said, "We don't know. No-pony has seen her since . . . well since . . ." Twilight struggled to find the right words and her voice drifted off into silence.

"Since you chased her out of my boutique," Rarity finished, her voice rigid, and unforgiving. "We don't have a clue where she's at." And lowering her head onto the bench, Rarity eyed the ground as she whimpered, "I do hope she's okay. Such a fragile little thing."

Apple Jack listened in shock, as Pinkie Pie curled up away from her friends. She was afraid the arguing would start again. And she just couldn't take it; not today. It hurt too much for her as it was. For her friends to begin arguing like this, she had to cover her eyes to hide her crying.

Apple Jack didn't respond when she'd heard Rarity's words. She only managed an, "oh . . . okay" and slumped back down into her seat. Twilight went back to calming Rarity down, but by then, Apple Jack had stopped paying attention. She focused her eyes on the empty seat next to her. Was she happy Fluttershy wasn't here? She honestly couldn't tell. At this point, everything felt the same.

The sound of a trumpet suddenly caught every pony's attention as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came into view, marching up the path and towards Rainbow Dash's grave. Apple Jack let out a soft breath of relief. It was finally starting. She watched as behind the two princesses, Rainbow Dash's parents walked up in procession, both of them eyeing the ground. Then followed a pony that Apple Jack had seen maybe once or twice, but knew who she was just by looking at her firm, at-attention body. It was Spitfire from the Wonderbolts.

Behind Spitfire was the final set of ponies. Four ponies, dressed all in black carried a mahogany veneer coffin. Cries could be heard from both tents as the procession advanced in silence to the grave. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't bear to look at any-pony in attendance. They focused solely on the task at hand and approached the podium. The coffin was laid out on the white cloth by the grave. Then the four ponies stepped behind the podium and returned with a large black cloth.

Apple Jack watched as they spread the cloth over the coffin. Rainbows adorned the edges, meeting in the corners with lightening filled clouds. And at its center, was Rainbow Dash's cutie-mark. Jewels of each color of the rainbow glimmered and sparkled under what little light could sneak through from the sun. Rubies, sapphires, and crystals packed neatly together, gave a despaired beauty to the whole scene. It took only a moment for Apple Jack to realize the hoof work behind the cloth. She turned to Rarity only to find the pony beside herself, being held by Twilight and Pinkie Pie, sobbing.

Apple Jack bit back her tears as all the ponies took their seats except for the two princesses. Princess Celestia stood at the podium, drying her eyes with her wings, Luna standing behind her. She cleared her throat as she stared out at everyone for the first time. Her eyes filled with sorrow and regret, for letting something like this happen. Celestia's voice quivered as she began, "Welcome every-pony, and thank you all for attending the burial of one of Equestria's most beloved ponies, Rainbow Dash. Her absence from this world will most certainly leave a chasm that no pony will ever be able to fill. For the time of her passing has left us all . . . without words. Had Rainbow Dash's life been given the proper course, who could say where her friends, her family, her talents could have taken her?" And Celestia looked from pony to pony during her speech. "None unfortunately will ever know. We can only hope her rest here is as peaceful and enjoyable as those she surrounded herself with."

With that, Celestia stepped away from the podium and Luna slowly walked up to it. The finality of things finally hitting Apple Jack as she pulled down on her Stetson hat, letting it cover her eyes as she trembled in fear. _What am I gonna do?_ Her body shivered and spasmed as Princess Luna began her speech. It tore at Apple Jack's heart, hearing this speech again; something she never ever wished to hear as long as she lived. And here she was, listening again to it.

Luna's voice echoed firmly throughout the cemetery, not even a quiver to it. She'd done this many times, and never had it been this difficult to deliver this speech. She'd locked herself up in her room practicing this until she could do it without breaking up. It was of the utmost importance that a princess perform this duty without falter to give peace and tranquility to not only the pony's family and friends, but also the pony's final resting place. "Dear ponies of Equestria. Family, friends, and loved ones of the recently deceased Rainbow Dash. We gather today not in mourning, but in celebration, for having the privilege of loving and possessing such a dear friend, and daughter. Our lives would never have been the same without that presence. For that, every-pony here owes a debt of gratitude. Let us all bow our heads in thanks for the gift that was bestowed upon us."

At those words, all ponies in attendance bowed their heads. And just as before, Apple Jack bowed her head with the rest. But how could any-pony be thankful? How could they show gratitude for this? It angered her to think that any-pony could be so thankful when something so precious was ripped from all of them; never to be returned. She began to cry harder, pressing the hat harder against her face, not wanting anyone to see. Her shoulders shaking as she could hardly stay composed, sniffling as Princess Luna resumed her speech.

"Now, before we lay Rainbow Dash down to rest, a special guest is here to present her with a final gift." Princess Luna nodded toward the tent and Spitfire stood up with a small box. She approached the podium with her head held high, eyes closed as her military-esque poise demanded respect.

Presenting herself at the podium, Spitfire stood in her sergeant attire. She pushed up her glasses and thanked Princess Luna. Then turning to everyone, she spoke, "Thank you all again in attending this ceremony. I know all of you are mourning and are facing difficult times ahead, so I will keep this short." Her voice firm and tart, Spitfire stared from each tent and then glanced down at the coffin, taking a moment of silence, allowing her voice to soften. "I have had the great pleasure of being acquainted with the late Rainbow Dash. Her determination, exceptional skill, and keen wits have left a lasting impression on not only me, but every pony at the Wonderbolts Academy." Taking a moment to pull in a deep breath, Spitfire said, "The only regret I have today is being unable to witness the joy I just know I would see in Rainbow Dash's eyes. As sergeant of the Wonderbolts Academy and Captain of the Wonderbolts, it is a tremendous honor for me to bestow upon Rainbow Dash, the official title of Wonderbolt." Spitfire opened up the small box she'd carried up, and pulling out a golden medallion hanging from a blue ribbon, she finished, "May this medallion remind you Rainbow Dash, of the core attributes of being a Wonderbolt and may you strive in achieving the excellence and dedication that is expected of all Wonderbolts . . . wherever you are."

Spitfire stepped down off the podium to what in any other circumstance would have been roaring applause and cheers of excitement. Instead, she stepped down to the sound of tears running off the cheeks of ponies, to the sound of dead air whistling through the grass. She humbly accepted it, and placing the medallion on the coffin, Spitfire returned to her seat.

Apple Jack had hardly been able to watch as Spitfire placed the greatest honor possible onto Dash. She took in deep breaths to calm herself down, for next would be the hardest part of the funeral. The part that she wasn't sure she was ready for. A hoof rested on Apple Jack's back and she turned, lifting her hat just enough to peak out of and saw Twilight, teary eyed, staring back at her. Apple Jack couldn't say a word and just nodded. Behind Twilight, it appeared as Rarity had calmed down somewhat and was holding onto Pinkie Pie. The two supported each other as Princess Luna returned to the podium.

Glancing back to the empty seat, Apple Jack suddenly felt even worse. Fluttershy had yet to show up to the funeral, and this was it. What Luna would now announce would be the final chance to say goodbye to Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy was nowhere to be found. All the anger and animosity Apple Jack had held towards her shy friend, was quickly melting away.

"Thank you so much for being with us today, Spitfire." Princess Luna said to an already seated Spitfire. The Wonderbolt merely nodded in acceptance and Princess Luna addressed the crowd. "Now, we shall commence with the final farewells for Rainbow Dash. We shall start with family and close friend first." Essentially it meant Apple Jack's tent would be going first as the ponies started to form a line leading up to Rainbow Dash's coffin. Apple Jack ended up in the back, but just glancing ahead, she could already see Princess Luna opening the coffin's lid. Every pony would now have a chance to say their goodbye, face to face.

The excruciatingly long wait turned Apple Jack's legs to jello. She could hardly stand as Dash's parents were the first to stop up at the coffin. They stayed up there for some time, weeping and stroking their daughter's head. When they finally finished, they returned to their seats and the line moved forward. The jolt, though only a couple steps made Apple Jack a bit queasy. She just wasn't ready for this. How could she be?

Rainbow Blaze was next. He stood at the coffin, looking down into it, saying some brief words and then he was done. The line moved again and Apple Jack's heart beat faster. A few more ponies slipped through and suddenly Pinkie Pie was up there. Her visit was short. She didn't appear to know what to do. She stepped away from the coffin, her head bent down between her shoulders as she slumped back to her seat. Rarity stepped up next and didn't say a word, just sat in front of the coffin looking in. After some time, Rarity bowed her head and left for her seat. Then Twilight was up. Apple Jack would be next. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Twilight stepped up to the coffin and engaged in a short, one-sided chat with Rainbow Dash. Apple Jack hardly paid attention. She was far too distracted on what she would do to even worry or care about Twilight's farewell. Then before she knew it, Twilight stepped down.

The path was clear. It was finally Apple Jack's turn. She stepped up to the coffin, glancing up at Princess Luna. The princess smiled tearfully and nodded her head, giving the okay to Apple Jack. Apple Jack peered down into the coffin and gasped. Rainbow Dash only appeared to be asleep. They had done her up so nice for the funeral, cleaned her fur, and brushed her hair, that she looked no more than a sleeping philly. Apple Jack's lips trembled as she could feel the tears streaming down her face. This was it.

Apple Jack took off her hat, and setting it to the side, Apple Jack leaned in, stroking Dash's mane. She couldn't help but touch her. She'd never get to do this again. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash." She whispered, her breathing a bit ragged as Apple Jack laid her head against Dash's neck, feeling her fur tickle Apple Jack's nose. "I wish I could have been there for you Dash. Wish I could have done something for you." Apple Jack ran her face up, and rubbed her cheek against Rainbow Dash's. "I'm going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without you?" Sniffling, Apple Jack took in a deep breath. She pulled away from Dash and looking down into the pony's sleeping, cute little face, Apple Jack leaned in one final time and kissed her forehead. "You were a wonderful friend Rainbow Dash." And with that, Apple Jack pulled herself away from the coffin, and grabbed her hat.

Apple Jack was about to wander off when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something on a hill overlooking the gravesite. She stood for a second and squinted to see. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. It was Fluttershy. Apple Jack stood in place, debating whether or not she should go after her. Princess Luna, apparently must have noticed though and whispered to Apple Jack, "She's been there for the whole funeral."

"Some pony ought to go get her."

Luna softly shook her head. "I think if we try now, she'll run off. There'll be time later." Apple Jack tried to argue, but Luna softly interrupted, "If you have finished, you should take a seat so the others may also say their goodbye."

Apple Jack nodded, with one last look at Rainbow Dash, she whispered softly, "Goodbye sugar-cube" and returned to her seat. The ponies from the other tent went next, in much the same fashion. She watched Granny and Big Mac go through. Apple Bloom, too scared to go by herself, went with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. It was rough watching them up at the coffin together. They held onto each other and stared down into the coffin. Whether or not they said anything, Apple Jack didn't know. Glancing back over at the hill, she searched for Fluttershy again, but the pony was nowhere to be seen.

Once all ponies had their goodbyes, Princess Luna returned to the podium as the lid to the coffin was closed. "Before we close, we have two ponies who would like to say something. I ask those ponies to come forward at this time."

Rainbow Dash's father was one of the ponies that got up to speak. The other pony, to Apple Jack's surprise along with her friends, was Pinkie Pie. Pinkie didn't say anything or look at any pony, she just followed Dash's father up to the podium.

Dash's father was the first to speak, "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Sonic Dash, and for those of you who don't know me, I am Rainbow Dash's father. I just wanted to thank everyone for being here today. The news broke the Dash family about as hard as one could expect. And every pony here in Ponyville has been absolutely wonderful in helping us through this time. If any pony ever needs anything, please don't hesitate to ask us." His gruff voice faltered as he stood awkwardly up at the podium for a moment. Finally, he finished, "Thank you again. Thank you . . . so very, very much." And with that he stepped down.

Pinkie Pie stepped up next, her hair brushed to the side and Apple Jack had the sudden urge to go up there with her. But doing so would have been vastly inappropriate. She watched as Pinkie Pie struggled to control herself, her hair continually getting in her face as she attempted to brush it out. Finally, Princess Celestia assisted her and held her hair back. Pinkie Pie shyly thanked the Princess and spoke in a soft voice, "After everything that has happened, I . . . I just want to invite every pony over to SugarCube Corner." Pinkie's voice trembled as she spoke, rambling quickly through her words as tears soaked her eyes. "We've prepared a small party . . . a Farewell to Rainbow Dash party. We'll have some snacks and drinks and ev-everyone is welcome. Uhmm, that is all." And Pinkie Pie quickly stepped down from the podium.

Princess Luna smiled lovingly at the pony as she hurried back to her seat. "Thank you Pinkie Pie for that generous offer. All ponies are welcome to remain here for the lowering of the coffin, or you may head on to SugarCube Corner, or where-ever you feel the need to go. Be peaceful and at rest for today."

With those words, the four ponies who carried the coffin in returned to its side. The medallion was handed over to Dash's parents and the black blanket that Rarity had made, was carefully rolled up and returned to her. Some ponies began to file out as the coffin was moved into a rig, and Apple Jack sat and watched as the coffin slowly disappeared into the earth.

"Apple Jack?" Twilight called. "We're heading over to Pinkie's. Would you like to join us?"

Apple Jack glanced over to Twilight and the others, "You all go on ahead without me." She said, "I'll be over after a bit." Twilight nodded and with the others, they walked off out of sight.

As for Apple Jack, she stepped out of the tent and curled up by the grave, watching as ponies began pulling down the tents, removing the benches and all other props that were used during the burial. The princesses had long retired from the grave, and soon the only other pony there was an older earth pony by the name of Speckled Stone. His cloudy grey fur blew in the wind. He had a faded beard hanging from his chin, and his cutie-mark was that of a round stone surrounded in flowers. He was the grave keeper of the Ponyville Cemetery. He had been here when Apple Jack's parents died and then too, he'd been the last one to leave. And as he did before, he took his shovel in hoof and slowly began to scoop the dirt back into the hole.

For a while, Apple Jack just sat and watched him. He worked silently, as he always did. For if any pony stayed to watch him work, it wasn't him they were really watching. And he knew that quite well.

"Apple Jack?" came a voice from behind.

Apple Jack turned around, finding Mrs. Dash standing before her. Her cheeks were puffed up and red, eyes sore, bags under them and wet, she needed sleep. "Yes Mrs. Dash?" Apple Jack asked politely, unsure of what else to say as he'd never met Dash's parents before.

Mrs. Dash stepped up to Apple Jack and placed a hoof around her, hugging the pony. "Thank you so much for always being there for our daughter. She's talked a lot about you" She said, whimpering softly.

Apple Jack, unsure of what to say or do, stood silently in the hug.

"Rainbow Dash was so lucky to have friends like you Apple Jack. You took great care of her. All of you did." And smiling, Mrs. Dash ran a hoof under Apple Jack's chin, smiling sincerely, "We just cannot thank you enough."

Apple Jack looked away from the Mrs. Dash and apologized. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her."

Mrs. Dash wouldn't listen to that kind of talk as she interrupted, "That's not for you to worry about. All of you did your best." At Apple Jack's silence, Mrs. Dash stroked the earth pony's mane and said, "My husband and I are heading over to SugarCube Corner for the party," and she nodded to Mr. Dash behind her, "We'd love it if you joined us."

"I don't know Mrs. Dash. I was kind of thinking I'd just . . ."

"Please Apple Jack, I hear Pinkie Pie has some wonderful snacks for everyone to enjoy. It'd mean a lot to us if you did."

Sighing, Apple Jack nodded, "Okay. Let's go." Mrs. Dash smiled and leading Apple Jack away from the grave, her and her husband walked with Apple Jack in almost uninterrupted silence to SugarCube Corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the final chapter. Thank you so much everyone for reading and I thank everyone for the reviews that they have left. It has meant so much to me while writing this story, and I'm so glad to hear that people are enjoying it. This being my first MLP story, I hope the characters weren't OOC too much. So with this final chapter, please leave a review if you can. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you so much.

 **Chapter 5**

Arriving at SugarCube Corner, Apple Jack followed the Dashes into the building, with Pinkie Pie greeting her at the door. "Hey Apple Jack!" she said in a soft, yet energetic tone. "Thank you so much for coming."

Apple Jack nodded and replied in earnest, "Thank you Pinkie." And standing awkwardly in the doorway, still not entering, Apple Jack scratched her head as she realized what she needed to do. "Listen Pinkie Pie, about yesterday . . . a-and today, I'm really sorry about all of that."

Pinkie Pie only nodded her head and gave Apple Jack a quick hug. "I know you are Apple Jack. I just hope we can stay friends for a long time. But, I'm not sure it's me you need to be apologizing to." A small tear dripped down her face as she said those words.

"I know." Apple Jack said, weakly returning the smile.

"Now get in and enjoy some snacks." And Pinkie Pie pushed Apple Jack into the party, closing the door behind her.

Walking around, Apple Jack discovered the party to be quite different from any of the others that Pinkie Pie had thrown. No music played. No pony danced. No balloons or elaborate decoration setup, just a few tables of food, and ponies enjoying each-others' company and reminiscing over memories. Apple Jack stepped up to the food tables, not really hungry, but just curious as to what they had. A round, white cake was the centerpiece, with a picture of Rainbow Dash in the center, and just below read the words, "In Loving Memory." Rainbow colored frosted decorated the outskirts of the cake.

Other food included a variety of sweets from SugarCube Corner, looking just as delicious as always. A couple punch bowls had been set out and on the far end sat a few baskets of muffins. With no appetite, Apple Jack wandered aimlessly through the crowds, passing by Derpy, and even Spitfire had stuck around for the party. She could see Twilight talking with some-pony, but couldn't see who. Apple Jack felt lost at this party, unsure of what to do with herself as she wandered around.

Catching sight of Granny Smith and Big Mac, Apple Jack hurried over to the only ponies where she'd actually feel comfortable around. They both sat in a back corner of the room, near a table that Apple Jack hadn't seen when she first entered. On the table rested various photo albums and pictures of Rainbow Dash. Granny Smith and Big Mac were both skimming through the photo albums when she arrived.

Granny Smith didn't acknowledge Apple Jack's presence. Instead, she placed the photo album open on a page with pictures taken of Rainbow Dash and all her friends. Sighing, Granny Smith said, "It really is a shame for her to be gone so young. I always figured my time was closer than any of yours. But things don't always work that way."

Apple Jack sat next to Granny, and glancing at the pictures, she said, "No one wants you to die either Granny."

Flipping to another page, a picture of Rainbow Dash on Cloudsdale from when she had saved Rarity at the competition, glimmered against the protective plastic. Granny smiled sadly at the picture and turned to Apple Jack, "No pony ever wants another to die. But my time will come, just as it will for all ponies." And turning another page, Granny Smith turned to a picture of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash when they were small, years before Apple Jack knew either of them. Granny Smith chuckled at the picture. "Aren't they the cutest little phillies?"

Taking a closer look at the picture, Apple Jack said, "That's right. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have been friends for a long time. I'd kinda forgotten about that."

"Oh Apple Jack, it doesn't matter when your friendship began. What does matter is that you don't let it end." And turning the page yet again, a picture stared back with Rainbow Dash and all of her friends, smiling happily under the old library that Twilight used to live in, before the Castle of Friendship. "Look at her Apple Jack. So happy with all of her friends."

Apple Jack stared at the picture, suddenly hit by Granny's words. They sounded so familiar to her, like she'd heard something similar before.

"Well, I'm gonna head off and grab me some of that punch. Come on Big Mac." Granny hollered.

"Yep."

And as Granny started to move away from the table, she placed a hoof on Apple Jack and said, "I hope you will hold all of your friends as dear to you as she had." With that, Granny Smith pushed her way past some pony hovering near the muffins and over to the punch.

Apple Jack stared at the picture. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Granny's words reverberated in her head as she tried to remember why they sounded so familiar.

A sound of thunder interrupted her thoughts as the other ponies quieted as well. A few drips against the windows slowly turned into a steady downpour. It had begun. The rains that the Pegasus had brought would surely last through the night.

Apple Jack stepped away from the table as she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Glancing around, it didn't take long to find the source. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were all seriously discussing something with concerned expressions; Pinkie Pie soaking wet. Apple Jack walked over to them and asked, "What's going on?"

Rarity, still angry with Apple Jack, glared at her and refused to speak. Twilight, ignoring her stubborn friend said, "Fluttershy isn't here yet. And she's not at her cottage. We have no idea where she is."

"What?"

Pinkie Pie shivered from the cold water dripping from her body, chimed in, "Mr. and Mrs. Dash have been asking about her. They wanted to see her and so I went to her cottage to go get her. But she wasn't home."

"We're afraid she could get sick if she's out in this rain for too long. Or worse, get hurt." Twilight admitted, and then glanced out the window as lightning crawled against the sky. Thunder bellowed out over Ponyville, making Pinkie Pie jump in fear. The other guests took notice, but returned to their conversing soon after. "I don't know how any pony is going to find her in this."

"This is all my fault," Apple Jack whispered, and when the others looked at her, she removed her funeral clothes and before any pony could ask, Apple Jack said, "Listen ya'll, it's my fault things are like this. I was just too hard on Fluttershy cause I let my anger get the best of me. I'll go out and find her." Twilight and Pinkie Pie tried to argue into joining her, but Apple Jack shook her head, "I better do this alone. I've got some owning up to do with all of this anyway."

"Just be careful Apple Jack," Rarity said, surprising the earth pony with her sincere words.

Apple Jack smiled back at Rarity and rushed out into the rain. Her body quickly soaked up the cold droplets of water as the dark clouds had turned the afternoon into night. Her hooves splashed through the puddles as Apple Jack galloped out into Ponyville, first hurrying over to Fluttershy's cottage. She knew Fluttershy wouldn't be there, but she needed a place to start, and that seemed like the best place. Of course, once she got there, she was met with the expected disappointment of no Fluttershy.

Panting, Apple Jack wiped away water running down her forehead. Her hat wasn't helping much as the water had long soaked through it. Staring out into the storm, Apple Jack squinted to see anything that might lead her to Fluttershy, but nothing. She could hardly see 15 feet in front of her, let alone any pony that may or may not be out there. "Fluttershy!" Apple Jack yelled out into the rain. "Fluttershy!"

No response.

Apple Jack worriedly glanced around, "Where are you sugar-cube," She whispered, panting as she screamed out Fluttershy's name again. Her body shivered from the cold rain as she attempted to get her bearings. She needed to figure out where to look next, but Apple Jack honestly had no idea where Fluttershy might be.

A sudden kick to the behind sent Apple Jack flying face first into a growing puddle of mud. "What in tarnation?" She asked as got up only to be kicked down again. Temper rising, she angrily turned on her attacker, "What the hay do you think . . ." and her voice trailed off as she stared at a small white bunny rabbit, aggressively stomping its foot against the ground, arms folded and glaring at Apple Jack.

It took Apple Jack a few seconds to figure out who this bunny was. "Angel?" and when the bunny nodded, Apple Jack, relieved to see a familiar face, exclaimed, "Oh thank Celestia! Angel, do you know where Fluttershy is?"

Angel responded by angrily kicking Apple Jack again and sending her tumbling into the mud. Rain beat hard against her fur as she stood back up. Before Apple Jack could begin arguing, Angel pointed to a path that disappeared over a hill and towards the Everfree Forest.

Angel reared her foot to kick again, but Apple Jack moved out of the way just in time. "Now listen!" She shouted, her oversaturated hat slipping down over her face. "I know what I did to Fluttershy was wrong! And I deserve every kick you throw at me! But it's not helping me right now. I need to find Fluttershy. I need to set things right" Apple Jack fixed her hat, and said, "So please, will you just take me to her?"

Angel debated only for a second and nodded her head. She led Apple Jack into the Everfree Forest, leading her down a narrow path, with trees arching overhead. The only upside being that the trees caught the brunt of the rain, leaving just a steady drizzle onto Apple Jack and Angel.

Moving past some bushes, Angel pointed to a large tree growing from a stump of land. Fluttershy sat below, her body shivering, shaking as she gazed longingly into a small pond of water. She sneezed and hiccupped, her lips trembling with each breath that she took. Some of her small critter friends danced crazily about her, trying to dry her mane and keep her warm amidst the rain. Fluttershy made no acknowledgement of any of the critters.

Apple Jack stood speechless. She couldn't believe the state Fluttershy was in. One of Rainbow Dash's longest and oldest friends, was in a state like this. And Apple Jack, was at the very least, partially to blame if not fully. Apple Jack took in a deep breath and slowly walked up to Fluttershy, taking a seat next to her. She could feel the pony's body freeze and stiffen up when she sat down. Apple Jack thought long and hard about what she should say, about how she should explain herself.

"I-I'm sorry," Apple Jack turned to Fluttershy when she spoke. The two words had been so soft, she almost didn't hear them. Fluttershy's eyes still glued to the water, she continued, sounding out of breath as she spoke, "I'm just . . . I don't know why I couldn't do it. . . I'm sorry Apple Jack" She repeated, curling herself up as she sounded almost ready to cry. "I'm very, very sorry."

It pained Apple Jack each time Fluttershy said those words, and she placed a hoof around Fluttershy, pulling her in close. "I know ya are Fluttershy. But . . . you really shouldn't be apologizing." And Fluttershy looked up at her confused. "I should be apologizing. I let my anger and my fear control me. I just couldn't accept what had happened. And I still don't . . . but, it's not your fault."

Fluttershy sniffled as she hugged herself. "But you were right. I could've flown faster. I could've done something more. I let every pony down."

"It's not your fault Fluttershy." And as Fluttershy attempted to argue, Apple Jack interrupted, "It's not fair or right to blame you when you tried so hard to save her. I can't possibly imagine how you must have felt when you found her." Fluttershy closed her mouth and just nodded her head, eyes falling to the ground. Apple Jack rested with her friend, staring into the water, watching the panging of the rain droplets splash across the pond's surface.

"Apple Jack" came Fluttershy's soft voice. "What are we going to do?"

Apple Jack closed her eyes as she thought about the question. Her thoughts drifted back to the party, and what Granny Smith had said to her. Those words that had been so familiar to her, she suddenly recalled them. "I think I know what we'll do . . ." and Apple Jack turned to Fluttershy, and saw that the pony watched her expectantly, waiting for the answer, waiting to be told what to do. Apple Jack just smiled, and ran her hoof through Fluttershy's mane. It was soaking wet, knarled and knotted from the rain water. "I remember when I was a young philly, after my ma and pa passed on, I felt much like you do now; afraid. I didn't think I'd ever be able to live without them."

"What happened?"

Apple Jack licked her lips, her mouth dry as she remembered that day, remembered the rain that came down afterwards, just like today. "Well, I hid in the barn, behind some bales of hay. Granny came looking for me, and when she found me, she said something that I should have never forgotten." Fluttershy scooted in closer and Apple Jack happily embraced her, welcoming the warmth as she took in a deep breath, her voice breaking up a bit. "She held me close and said, 'Apple Jack, everything in Equestria has a beginning and an end. From the seasons we raise our crops in to the birthdays we celebrate with our kin folk. The critters have their beginnings and endings; and so do us ponies.'"

Apple Jack cleared her throat a bit and brushed off some tears. "But, neither the beginning nor the ending is ever very important. It's what happens in between that matters most. The time that is spent and who it is spent with, that is what leaves the biggest hoof-print."

Fluttershy started tearing up and turned away as Apple Jack held her. "Rainbow Dash's ending is something none of use expected, or ever wanted. But, that doesn't mean our friendship has to end with her. If you ask me, that is the one thing that doesn't have to have an ending."

Bowing her head, Apple Jack closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you Fluttershy. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I let my feelings get the best of me, and didn't think at all about how you must have felt through all of this."

Fluttershy, finally returning her gaze back to Apple Jack, nuzzled her head against Apple Jack's wet fur. "It's okay." She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face. "I-I think I'm okay now." And then, Fluttershy released a harsh sneeze.

"Why don't we get you inside now" Apple Jack said, taking off her hat and dumping the water that had accumulated in it. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of a bath for today."

Fluttershy giggled a bit and nodded her head. "Can we stop somewhere first?"

* * *

Apple Jack stood in the cemetery, watching from a distance as Fluttershy stood alone at Dash's tombstone. She stood still, whispering to it, her hoof tracing over the lettering on the grave. Apple Jack's heart sank as she watched her friend. This was her fault as well. It was most certainly because of her that Fluttershy had been unable to properly say goodbye to her friend.

Apple Jack watched as Fluttershy placed a kiss on the gravestone and then turning around, Fluttershy slowly left the grave. As she walked up to Apple Jack, AJ said, "Look Fluttershy, I'm sorry that you weren't here for the funeral. I'm . . ."

"It's okay." Fluttershy admitted, teary eyed as they left the cemetery. "This worked out just fine. And I'll know where to find her if I need to see her again."

Apple Jack tried to come up with something else to say about it, but with nothing, she silently followed Fluttershy out of the cemetery. The rain had let up some, but with both of them soaking wet, she decided it was time for them to head indoors.

"There you are!" came Twilight's voice and when the two ponies looked, they saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity rushing towards them. "We were so worried about you." Twilight said.

"Wait," Apple Jack said, confused, "What about the party? You sure you can just leave all those ponies there like that?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dash are still there, but most of the other ponies have already left," Pinkie Pie chimed in, "With all the rain, they kind of wanted to get home."

"That's when we decided to come looking for you." Twilight explained.

Seeing all the trouble she caused, Fluttershy stepped forward, embarrassed for everything. "Thank you everyone. I didn't mean to cause you all to worry."

Twilight just smiled and said, "You have nothing to apologize for Fluttershy. We're just glad to see that you're alright."

Fluttershy returned a smile and said, "Well if it wasn't for Apple Jack, I'm not sure what I would've done."

"I'm not sure what I would've done if I hadn't run into Angel. But Fluttershy, she kicks harder than a mule." Apple Jack said, chuckling as she was happy she could get a rise out of Fluttershy from the comment.

Suddenly jumping in-between them, Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "If everyone's had enough of the rain, how about we head back to my place and have some cake! I've saved some just for you Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy giggled and nodded her head. "You'll have to take a look at the picture book she has too." Apple Jack said, "Who-ever thought Rainbow Dash could have been such a cute lil philly?"

Fluttershy couldn't help herself but laugh a bit more as she said, "Oh my, that does sound wonderful."

"Well what are we waiting for, come on!" Pinkie hollered and started bouncing back towards SugarCube Corner, hitting every puddle along the way.

Apple jack hung back behind the crowd as she followed them, just enjoying the sight of Fluttershy back with the group. _I almost lost them; all of them._ She thought to herself.

Rarity stepped back next to Apple Jack, and said, "Thank you Apple Jack, for finding Fluttershy."

Apple Jack smiled and simply nodded, watching her friends as they made their way back inside for cake and snacks. It'd be different without Rainbow Dash, never ever the same. She'd probably never fully get over it, but that was okay. With her friends by her side, Apple Jack knew they'd get through it, together.

And with that, Apple Jack rushed inside after Rarity and the others, for cake, for snacks, for her friends.

The End.


End file.
